


【鸣佐】热度39.9°

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: *发烧车*互宠的七代目x辅佐*都未婚，没断手，两人已经是恋人





	【鸣佐】热度39.9°

木叶的火影七代目发现，他英明神武的辅佐大人，宇智波佐助，生病了。

两人年少相识，一开始佐助给他留下的印象便是“强者”、“想要打败的人”，而忍者身体素质普遍的好，更别提四战后两个人打了鸡血般的战斗力，时常让人忘了他们只是有血有肉的人，可能佐助他自己都忘了。

于是他在利索的处理了一堆鸣人完不成的纸质文件后顺手将接待大名的事情安排了个彻底；顺便和鹿丸讨论一下最近村子建设的指导方针，把那图纸改了改让工程队熟悉熟悉；午饭来不及吃，出门透个气的途中遇见了暗部的成员，在听说带新人出任务的人手不够后亲自带队出了一趟不算特别惊险但起码要见血的外勤，整个人直接忙成一个陀螺。

当他再次回到村里的时候已经是傍晚了，无视抗议了一天的五脏六腑，佐助推开火影办公室的大门：“鸣人，早上我说的那个提议……”

“小——佐——助？”面色阴沉的火影达人撑着下巴坐在办公桌前，笑眯眯的道：“我说过什么来着？”

……鸣人说过什么来着？！佐助被那阴森森的笑容吓了一跳，在脑海里飞速搜索起来。

时间回到早上。

“早上好……诶？佐助你生病了！”鸣人习惯性的亲亲佐助的额头，却在接触到那块的皮肤后大惊小怪：“有些低烧……是怎么搞的？”

“是吗？”佐助自己摸了摸，小事化了地觉得没什么区别：“我觉得没事，你太反应过度了。”

鸣人说不过他，只得同意：“那你今天乖乖在办公室坐一天，哪都不要去——晚上准点下班，我去找你。”

自从两人在一起后，佐助发现鸣人那占有欲和控制欲是越来越强，动不动便对他管天管地，佐助本身是个自律性极强的人，能让鸣人管的，也就是那有些工作狂的属性了。然而今天事情全部涌上来，他竟忘了个干净，没有呆在室内不说，还擅自跑去参加任务……

“我没事。”佐助决定先发制人，将手中重要文件放在鸣人桌上，若无其事道：“签字的话……”

“这种时候还签什么字啊！？”鸣人一拍桌子站起来，绕到桌前捉住佐助手腕探他体温，果然，手下的皮肤烫到吓人，鸣人着了急，将佐助按到他的小沙发上，找了块绒毯将他虚虚一裹，说道：“我去找小樱，你在这躺着！”

佐助被那几下动作推的有些晕，但嘴上完全不承认，逞强道：“都说了没事……”

可鸣人已经一溜烟去找人了。

吃了药，敷了冰袋，佐助口中含着温度计老实了，脸上红的像是要烧起来，眼睛却亮的吓人；小樱说与其回去路上受冷风吹，不如在这里睡一觉，等烧退了再走。鸣人倒了热水给他，拿着工作坐在他对面沙发上：“有什么需要叫我。”

“工作还没做完吗？”佐助问道。

“还有一会……”鸣人说着说着没音了，眼神飘到纸张上，想必是想的入了神。

佐助虽然发着烧，却意外的非常精神，精神到亢奋的地步。他目不转睛地盯着鸣人看，一直看到鸣人受不了了，问他：“怎么了？”佐助才转过头去。一旦鸣人继续工作，他又故技重施，如此反复几次，鸣人无奈道：“你想干什么？”

佐助说：“睡不着，我们回去吧。”

鸣人放下手中东西坐在佐助旁边，取出他口中的体温计，39.9。他看了看外面山雨欲来的天气，劝道：“再躺一会，等你好些了再回去。”他转过身去取毛巾，佐助却突然一个瞬身术贴过来，手要命地覆上了那个提都不能提的部位。

“喂！佐助！你......”

“想要吗？”佐助的手高温到令人颤抖，鸣人被他摸得一激灵，赶紧捏住那只作乱的手。

“闹什么， 赶紧休息。”

然而佐助若是那么听话就不是佐助了，他手下了点劲，将鸣人按倒在沙发上，一抬腿骑了上去，从鸣人的角度看去，佐助摇晃中的眸子更加明亮，脸上不正常的红晕令他看起来带了一点媚；佐助的脚踩在他胸口，歪着头说道：“发着高烧的我后面会更热哦？”

“——你不想试试吗？”

“崩”地一声，鸣人听见自己脑海里有什么东西断了，他的理智在这一刻完全溃不成军，面对爱人如此露骨的撩拨，若是能忍住就不是男人了。鸣人猛地转身将佐助压在身下，佐助被拉的呼吸一窒，随即笑了起来，拥住鸣人给了他一个几乎让人喘不过来的长吻，极尽色情地挑逗他的每一分热情。

鸣人的手已经将佐助的上衣撩上去，手指在两个粉色的乳尖上摩挲捏弄，那两个小东西不一会便被揉的发红挺立，暴露在空气里硬的发疼。佐助被吻得说不出话，半天才挣扎着说：“套子......”

“在我抽屉里。”鸣人“嗖”地就把人剥了个精光，沾了润滑的手指在熟悉的穴口揉了几下，就轻车熟路地探入了昨晚刚光临过、还有些湿的甬道，佐助咬住下唇，艰难道：“不戴......不戴吗？”

鸣人把那双修长紧实的长腿盘上自己的腰，手下一用力，就将人抱了起来：“你都在发烧的时候勾引我了，还戴什么套子？”话是这么说，鸣人已经将人放在了火影办公室的桌面上，冰凉的桌面激得佐助起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他看见鸣人从身旁的抽屉中拿出了半盒套子，打趣道：“禽兽，办公室还放这种东西。”

“还不是能够预想到某人会在办公室对火影大人下手？”鸣人和他说笑，引着对方摸上自己的性器，佐助隔着内裤摸了一会，鸣人的东西已经完全硬了。佐助将他推倒在座椅上，跨坐在尊敬的火影大人的大腿上，慢慢地坐了下去。

昨晚被尽情侵犯的地方今天依然热情地欢迎着异物的入侵，鸣人倒吸一口气，原因无他，佐助所说的——高烧的身体的确是——太热了。深知爱人拥有怎样一副令人着迷的身体的鸣人却总是不停地刷新对这个事实的认知，刚插进一个头就让他无法忍耐，穴口紧紧地咬住硕大的顶部不放，越是往里进，蠕动挤压地媚肉更是无法无天地吮吸；鸣人废了老大劲才拼命忍住抓住这个人的纤腰狠狠往下按的冲动，将大手抚上那双肌肉紧绷的长腿，抚摸的动作不再轻柔，反而情色到极致地在上面留下一道指印。

“佐助......”他唤着，去舔佐助胸前的红点，佐助仍在适应这家伙惊人的尺寸，慢慢地往下坐，他知道男人忍得辛苦，可这招呼也不打的就吻上来，高烧中敏感的身体完全无法控制自身的颤抖，佐助的腰无可抑制地一软，刚进了半截的性器就这么随着他的下落一口气插到了底。

“啊......！”

那火热的硬物狠狠地顶在身体深处，那力道几乎是有点疼痛的了，佐助条件发射地抱住了鸣人的脖子，稳住了身形，鸣人就当这是一个信号，一个允许他为所欲为的信号。他叼住一边的乳尖，一面缓缓地在佐助体内画着圈研磨。佐助的敏感点很深，日复一日的实践已经让身为恋人的他完全地了解了这句美好的身体的每一寸，鸣人照着记忆里的位置重重一撞，果不其然听见了对方咬牙切齿的警告：“不想要我那么快射，就.......啊！慢点......”

后面半句已经不知道是要求还是恳求了，这种事情上鸣人可从不依他。他故技重施地拉开一大截，又让佐助重重落下，没有故意避开那碰不得的点，而佐助的声音已经无法忍耐，稍加折磨就从红的快要滴血的唇边飘了出来，安静的房间里充斥着粘腻的水声，肉体的拍打声，医疗的摩擦声与他奔溃的呻吟。

“......鸣人、鸣人！”接连而来的冲撞让佐助几乎快喘不过气，快感如同电流般从两人链接的部位传遍全身，而那位置像是要烧起来了般，烫的他战栗不止。鸣人此时却意外的安静，拉过佐助狠狠地地亲他，咬着他的舌尖一路向下，啃咬他的喉结，令他无法发出声音，而下身仍不依不饶地挤进去，尽数捅地又快又准。今天不知道是因为这地点，还是佐助的状况，鸣人展示出了好久没有的冒失与冲动。二人磨合多年早就不是毛头小子了，鸣人也日复一日地成熟起来，佐助反而时常怀念起少年时期那个因为找不到方法把自己弄痛却气的急的自己哭起来的年轻人，那时他抱着那颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋，身下吞了半截剑拔弩张的坚硬星性器，痛的眼前发白还撑着说没问题的，于是迎来了第一次可怖又激烈到无法描述的疼痛与高潮。

鸣人实在是想速战速决——他感受到了佐助的体力不济，在如此激烈的战况下还能走神，实属操的人不够努力。佐助的身体软的快撑不住，他意识到这个姿势实在不适合今天的情况，于是将人抱起来压在桌面上，背部的冰凉让佐助拼命躲避，却无法，仍是结结实实地贴在了桌面上。一面是火热到能够灼伤人的，爱人的肌肤，汗水与喘息，一面是冰冷的桌面，佐助觉得他的神志快被拉扯成两半，他任由鸣人将他翻了个个，硬的发疼的乳头与翘立着紧贴腹部的秀气性器乍一靠上桌面，佐助便打了个哆嗦，随之而来的是蚀骨的快感。

鸣人将他的一边大腿折叠放在桌上，大腿内侧的肌肉被强行拉开，佐助只得惦着脚站的艰难，而这个姿势令鸣人的性器进的更深，每一次进出都带出那紧缩的甬道无法吞咽的淫水，淅淅沥沥流了一桌子。穴口处全是白沫，鸣人双手握着那人的腰肢狠狠抽插了数十下，捏着佐助的下巴让他看过来，对方平日里或冷淡或高傲的面容被快感冲刷得失神至有些沉溺的程度，心中油然而生由一股凶狠、怜爱与混杂的情意，他俯下身去咬佐助的耳朵，尖利的犬齿在耳垂上细细研磨。

深知对方的耳朵敏感，但他仍是这么做了，他一边去揉佐助性器的软头，手指残忍地锢住顶部，一边在他耳边问道：“还敢生病的时候往外面跑吗？”

佐助恍惚中好像听见鸣人在逼问他什么，但他听不清，大脑已经被蒸腾的情欲与高热占据了所有的运行空间，七代目大人也是发现了这作茧自缚的弊端，但他只是换了个更刁钻的方向去插他的辅佐大人，把人激得不得不清醒过来。佐助被顶得浑身发抖，张开的唇边流下色情的唾液，断断续续地发出了破碎的呻吟：“什......”

“还敢不听我的话吗？”

“唔......”

佐助实在说不出话来，只是不住地摇头，不知是不敢还是不懂，鸣人抵着那一点反复研磨，冲刺，水声夹杂着粗重的喘息一点不漏地传进佐助耳里，佐助简直快要喘不过气来：“不——”

“不什么？”

“还敢不敢不爱惜自己的身体？”

“还敢不敢病成这样还勾引我？”

鸣人一声接一声地发问，佐助的嗓音在剧烈的晃动下终于爆发，带着点妥协于无奈的崩溃：“不敢、不敢了......”

鸣人重重顶在那个腺体上，佐助从后背到腰到脚尖全部绷紧了，锁骨胸前染上一大片动人的绯红，鸣人抓住这个机会又大力冲刺几下，咬着他颈部的软肉酣畅地尽数释放了出来。

 

佐助醒的时候只听见沙沙的写字声，还有翻书的声音，鼻尖萦绕着一股浓香的鱼片粥的味道，佐助心知这是回了家，精神更加放松，刚想伸个懒腰手肘便撞到了一个软物。

“醒了？”鸣人的声音说。

佐助身上还是软的，但已经大概不烧了，他慢慢睁开眼睛，“嗯”了一声。光线并不刺眼，想必是鸣人将他调暗了，可他自己还在就着那昏暗的光线工作。佐助捂着眼睛含糊不清地说：“开灯吧......没事。”

“没关系。”鸣人放下笔，把粥拿过来，瓷勺子撞在碗上发出清脆的声响，看样子是要喂。佐助其实能动了，可身上实在懒得很，便就着他的手把一碗粥全喝了。

“太撑了。”佐助摸着肚子说，现在他脸上终于有了血色，不是高潮过后不正常的红晕，亦或是脱力后的苍白。时间也不早了，鸣人干脆关了灯，伸手将人带进怀里。

“佐助......”鸣人刚想开口，就被打断。

“我知道。”

鸣人静了静，在黑暗中露出了一个笑容：“好。”

“所以......”佐助的声音越发低了下去，还好黑暗淹没了所有的光线，鸣人才看不见他发红的耳尖：“今天是我不好。”

以后，不会了。

让你担心真是对不起呀。

深知爱人的别扭，鸣人了然地没有问下去，手掌贴在对方背后，像个热源，源源不断的热度从那里浸入佐助的身体，流向四肢百骸，温暖了脚尖和手指。

“我爱你。”

“我也是。”

 

-end-


End file.
